Mujer contra Mujer
by Arya86
Summary: Songfic, slash femenino (ginny/personaje original). Cancion de Mecano, mujer contra mujer. R por el tema y por lo que se supone que pasa. Cortito. Review!


** Slash f/f, chica y chica, yuri o como quieras llamarlo. Ginny / Personaje original. Si no te gusta no leas. Songfic con la canción de Mecano "Mujer contra mujer" **  
  
  
  
  
  
Día de primavera. De los primeros en los que hacia verdadero tiempo de primavera, casi de verano. Cielo azul, alguna que otra nube blanquita, y sol brillante. El reflejo de la luz en el tranquilo lago cegaba y obligaba a desviar la vista. Sentadas debajo de un frondoso árbol, que parecía plantado allí a propósito, dos chicas hablaban animadamente.  
  
Una de ellas rió alegremente y sacudió la melena pelirroja. Su risa alegre inundó la zona. La otra solo sonrió, moderada. Sus profundos y tranquilos ojos azules, eran el rasgo que más destacaba.  
  
Así como la pelirroja chica llamaba la atención, por el color del pelo, los ojos café y la gran alegría y vitalidad que parecía poseer, su amiga pasaba más bien inadvertida, y parecía que ella lo prefería así. Tenía el pelo oscuro, muy liso, cortado por las orejas con algunos mechones que le caían en la frente sin llegar a taparle los ojos. De rasgos ambiguos y piel clara, contrastaba en todos los aspectos con su amiga.  
  
La pelirroja se apartó un rizo de la cara y le dijo algo. Su amiga sonrió un poco más abiertamente, sin dejar su apariencia controlada y tranquila, y le contestó con una voz grave, capaz de susurrar sin ser oída o de hacerse oír en medio de mucho ruido.  
  
Ambas se levantaron y se sacudieron un poco la ropa. Al dirigir la vista al frente, vieron un par de chicos que se acercaban, sonriendo, algo arrogantes. De inmediato, la expresión de la chica de ojos azules cambió. Cualquier atisbo de sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, y sus ojos se volvieron fríos. Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza meramente cortés a los recién llegados, sin mirarlos. Los chicos apenas le hicieron caso y se dirigieron a su amiga.  
  
La chica castaña los miró, sombría, y sin decir nada les dio la espalda y se fue. Sentía los ojos de su amiga clavados en ella, pero no se giró. Con la cabeza bien alta, aunque los dientes apretados, siguió andando.  
  
Al cabo de unos momentos, oyó los pasos de alguien corriendo detrás suya. Lo próximo fue que su amiga la cogió de la mano y la obligó a pararse.  
  
-¿Vas a seguir haciendo eso? ¿No puedes ser un poco más... sociable?- interrogó la pelirroja, mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
La chica morena miró hacia donde estaban los dos chicos, que las miraron antes de alejarse, y alzó las cejas.  
  
-Respuestas: si y no -murmuró. - Son idiotas.  
  
-Oh, venga... son un poco payasos, pero no son mala gente...  
  
-Claro, y yo soy famosa por mi simpatía y lo extrovertida que soy.  
  
-Eres un caso - la chica de cabellos de fuego sonrió.  
  
-Ya lo sé - la morena le devolvió ligeramente un esbozo de sonrisa.  
  
-Venga, vamos.  
  
Las dos chicas siguieron caminando, arreglado el pequeño accidente. Aún iban de la mano, pero ninguna pareció darse cuenta, y no se soltaron. Tampoco eran raros los gestos de afecto entre chicas, sobre todo amigas íntimas.  
  
Aunque aquel contacto siguió hasta que al ir a cenar se sentaron, con la alegre pelirroja riendo, y su seria amiga con una pequeña sonrisa. El resto de chicos y chicas de su casa fue llegando a la mesa, y sentándose para cenar. Muchos les dirigían miradas y algunos intentaban entablar conversaciones con ellas, especialmente con la pelirroja. La chica morena fue cerrándose cada vez más, y una mirada suya bastaba para acabar cualquier intento de conversación con ella. Tan solo a contadas personas les dedicaba un saludo, o un esbozo de sonrisa, o una mirada menos gélida que las demás. Pero el comportamiento de los demás la ponia cada vez más nerviosa. Hasta que sintió una mano cálida y suave acariciar su mano por debajo de la mesa, tranquilizándola. Los ojos azules siguieron inexpresivos mientras cambiaban una mirada con los marrones.  
  
  
  
Nada tienen de especial  
  
dos mujeres que se dan la mano.  
  
El matiz viene después  
  
cuando lo hacen por debajo del mantel.  
  
  
  
Acabaron de cenar rápidamente y de tácito acuerdo subieron a su cuarto, mientras el resto se quedaban por ahí sin hacer gran cosa. La pelirroja cerró la puerta detrás de las dos, y ambas se miraron a los ojos. Entonces, la morena sonrió dulcemente, más de lo que nadie habría esperado de alguien como ella, y alargó una mano hasta tocar el rostro de la otra chica, que acarició dulcemente, apartándole los rizos rojos de la cara.  
  
-Gracias - murmuró, acariciando un mechón de fuego. La otra chica la miró interrogante. - Por... por todo, supongo. Sin ti no se que haría. Eres la que me hace soportable este sitio.  
  
-Si tú quisieras...-contestó la otra chica en el mismo tono - Si no fueras así...  
  
-Shhh... - la chica puso un dedo sobre los labios de la pelirroja, silenciándola. - No lo estropees...  
  
El espacio que existía entre los labios de ambas desapareció después de estas palabras. La pelirroja contestó al beso al principio, pero luego se retiró y miró dudando la puerta.  
  
-¿Y sí...?  
  
-No vendrá nadie... están todo abajo.- la morena enredó su mano en los mechones cobrizos de la otra chica.- y además, que importa... si no les gusta, que se vayan.  
  
  
  
No estoy yo por la labor  
  
de tirarles la primera piedra.  
  
Si equivoco la ocasión  
  
y las hallo labio a labio en el salón,  
  
ni siquiera me atrevería a toser.  
  
Si no gusto ya sé lo que hay que hacer  
  
Que con mis piedras hacen ellas su pared.  
  
Quien detiene palomas al vuelo  
  
volando al ras del suelo.  
  
Mujer contra mujer.  
  
  
  
La pelirroja sonrió a su pareja y la besó de nuevo, ya sin dudas, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.  
  
El contacto deseado con aquellos labios, tan lejos ya de esos primeros y tímidos roces de hacia algún tiempo. Las manos acariciando por debajo de la ropa, los labios probando la textura y el sabor de la piel, conocidos pero que nunca hartaban...  
  
La dulzura que tan bien ocultaba la chica morena presente en cada gesto, caricia o beso, la vigorosa chica pelirroja rendida en aquellos brazos que la conducían a otro sitio, a un sitio solo suyo, donde no necesitaban esconderse... ningún rastro de vergüenza sobre la piel desnuda, fuego sobre azabache, piel tostada y palidez de mármol...  
  
  
  
Luego a solas sin nada que perder  
  
tras las manos el resto de la piel.  
  
Un amor por ocultar  
  
aunque en cueros no hay donde esconderlo.  
  
Lo disfrazan de amistad  
  
cuando sale a pasear por la ciudad  
  
  
  
La pelirroja hundió su cara en el cuello de la chica que la tenía en sus brazos, aspirando aquel aroma tan conocido, y la abrazó con fuerza.  
  
-¿Qué pasa...? -murmuró ésta, acariciándole la cabeza.  
  
-No sé... por que esto tiene que ser así. No sé si es... normal, no me atrevo a mostrarlo. Pero no quiero perderte.- bajó aún más el tono de voz - Te quiero... pero no sé...  
  
-Shhh... El amor llega a quién sea... no conoce distinción de sexo, ni nada por el estilo. Yo también te quiero... Aunque no te lo muestre demasiado bien...  
  
La pelirroja la miró a los azules ojos con unos marrones y brillantes, y se acercó a ella.  
  
-No podrías mostrármelo mejor...-le dijo respirando en sus labios, antes de besarlos dulcemente, acariciándole la mejilla.  
  
Y de nuevo se fundieron en un beso, suave, ya menos apasionado, intentando comunicarse todo aquello que no podían con simples palabras...  
  
  
  
Una opina que aquello no está bien.  
  
La otra opina que qué se le va a hacer.  
  
Y lo que opinen los demás está demás.  
  
Quien detiene palomas al vuelo  
  
volando al ras del suelo.  
  
Mujer contra mujer.  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
  
Quien detiene palomas al vuelo  
  
volando al ras del suelo.  
  
Mujer contra mujer.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Ondia, un yuri... ¡que cosas! xD  
  
Bueno, este fic lo hice prometido a una amiga, aunque lo adapte un poco para publicarlo como de harry potter, ya que a ella no le gusta y se que no leeria si se viera claro de que era...  
  
We, sigo prefiriendo el yaoi, pero creo que en el fondo no ha quedado tan mal, ¿no? Eso si, es más interesante cuando los personajes no son originales, pero no me apetceia explicar el origen de una amistad entre Ginny y Cho o algo así...  
  
En fin, ¡¡¡Review!!! 


End file.
